


LVN

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Marked teen for the insane amount of alcohol use that comes with LVN, No other characters are tagged to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: Oneshots with Laurel that occasionally relate to other fics





	1. Cocoa and Smoke, or Ashes.

Laurel's head lolled back as she lay between storage boxes.

She drowns her sobbing in her champagne.

Why couldn't one of her weddings have gone well?

She ponders that just about every day, until she's got a match.

Then she imagines whoever she's fighting as Allie.

 

Due to her sunglasses, she doesn't see Allie pass by.

But she smells Rosemary.

Specifically, the strange lingering smell of cocoa and smoke, or ashes.

 

It sounds like everyone has passed, but that smell lingers.

The feeling of being watched lingers.


	2. Bunnies and Weddings

Allie.

If it wasn't for her, Laurel would have her perfect life..

Her perfect life with her babies, and she'd show pictures to everyone..

 

She kicks, and hears a satisfying crack of Allie's rib..

 

Even when she tried to marry her fucking belt, Allie just had to ruin it!

She just had to object!

 

She had to object, and beat Laurel up in front of EVERYONE!

 

Laurel kicks again, with another lovely cracking noise.

 

"You just had to ruin everything!"

 

Allie is in a bloody, crying heap.

 

Laurel has to thank Sienna for this one, distracting the demon so that she can beat Allie to a bloody pulp.

It's so, so satisfying..


	3. Bloody heaps and Angry demons

Laurel keeps on kicking Allie.

There's more,  
And more,  
And more blood.  
Pooling around Allie, as Laurel keeps on kicking.

Laurel personally thinks she's prettier that way, covered in her own blood..

 

She lets out a shaky laugh, which steadily evolves into a louder laugh, fuelled by sadistic pleasure as she keeps on kicking Allie.

Over and over  
And ove--

 

Pain in the jaw, the taste of copper.

And whispers all around her.

 

The Demon.

 

Now, it's Laurel who falls to the ground.  
She struggles to get up, but then hears a hissing noise.

Now she can't see.

But she feels a stinging, burning sensation.

 

Before she hits the ground again, she thinks;

 

Allie and her Demon..

They ruin everything.


	4. Locker Room

Laurel stumbles into the empty knockouts locker room with champagne in her grasp.

She settles herself on the ground, content to drink for the day.

 

Laurel took her first swig.

And she feels all of the bad thoughts of the day fade.

 

Until Allie just has to walk in.

Laurel is just so comfortable right now, so she'll ignore Allie.

Just for now..


End file.
